kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chernabog (JM2)
Chernabog is a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series. While he plays a more minor role in most games he is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Pain. In which he is revealed to be the creator of the Heartless, and has a past with strong connections to the Keyblade Master Yen Sid. =Biography= Unknown to most, Gobanrehc is actually the demonic Black God named Chernabog. He started as a celestial being of the same ilk as Yen Sid and the Spring Sprite, and was the right hand of the omnipotent being known as "The Light". But he eventually developed selfish desires and transformed into a being of pure darkness who then spread that darkness throughout the worlds. Being the original source of it all, and eventually managed to put it into the hearts of the universe's first living beings. He was eventually cast out of the Light's presence in a war that took place in the Heaven's where he battled against it's forces led by Chernabog's former friend Yen Sid. The war was fierce and Cernabog was eventually casted away into a new realm that he made into his own domain. Upon his turn he decided to take a horrific form, of a giant black winged demon. He was a corruptor, who created the race known as the Heartless when he blackened people's hearts. He eventually appeared during the Keyblade War where a large amount of the Dark Keybladers formed a cult that worshiped and served him. His last sighting was during the final battle of the Keyblade War. During which he was defeated by the Keyblade Warrior named Caelum with the use of the powerful X-Blade in the war's final battle. Chernabog was believed to have been destroyed, but was truly only stripped of a great portion of his power. He awoke residing in a much weaker form and trapped in the realm of darkness. A place where time does not move. He was eventually discovered by King Elias, the ruler of the Radiant Garden. A place also known as the city of light. Elias came from a time centuries after the end of the Keyblade Warrior and had a great interest in science. He was attempting to find means of traveling between worlds for himself. An ability that beforehand had only belonged to Keyblade Wielders, and thus discovered the corridors of darkness. Gobanrehc managed to convince him to take him back with him and also got into good standings with the king, Elias taking advice from Gobanrehc regularly to the point that he was eventually appointed to be his top advisor as well as his lab partner. With Elias' tuition he learned the ways of science and became proficient at it in his own right. He took on the name Gobanrehc to hide his true identity. He was also secretly poisoning Elias' mind with the dark arts that eventually made Elias little more than a puppet, while developing a strong standing in the government. And through him, promoted the worship of darkness to the people. The two claiming that, "Darkness can illuminate things greater than light." He eventually organized for the death of Elias' son Ansem, though was not aware that he actually survived (and was adopted by a family in Twilight Town), but his father believed it to be so and with his bloodline at an end and entered a deep depression and disappeared. In reality Gobanrehc had him murdered, but the people felt he had an abandoned them in his grief. And with their disappearances Gobanrehc was then appointed the ruler of Radiant Garden. Upon becoming king he commenced his experiments to try and regain his full power once again. He puts on the facade of a warmhearted and caring ruler in front of his people. He became controversial among the people when he began to preach that darkness was not necessarily evil, but just misunderstood as he started doing through Elias. And began trying to convince all of his subjects to accept it as easily as they do the light. He claimed it could be a good thing as long as it was kept under control both could be balanced together. While he retained some of his supernatural powers in his human form, he lost his immortality. Not being immune to the aging process and thus conducted experiments in order to get it back so that he could have all the time he needed to restore his powers. He experimented on dead bodies, and eventually managed to reanimate them. However they were without a heart or soul as those components moved on after death, and thus they didn't have their original identities or independent will. Their bodies also being transformed because of the reanimation process, and the fact those components were missing. They were easily controlled by those who can command darkness, and though it didn't match his original purposes he managed to find a use for these creatures that came to be called the Rebirthed. When operating behind the scenes with the forces of evil he took on a disguise that shrouded his face and took up the alias of DiZ. (When trying to sway Xehanort and the people to his side he had him convinced that they were created by the former lab assistant to King Solaul who was framed for releasing the Cabal named Ridley) The rulers of Radiant Garden had had a working relationship with the Keyblade Order. And when Gobanrehc took over, and so he decided to pursue that relationship to keep up appearances. There was an underlying distrust however given his policies about darkness. Though Yen Sid could not peg why he especially had an innate distrust of him. (subconsciously however it was because he was truly of his kind since he was really Chernabog) He did however, eventually develop an interest in one of Master Tetsu's students named Xehanort. He sensed a powerful darkness inside of him that he felt he could exploit. Him unknowingly sensing the mark on his heart created by his time travel experience that he did not consciously remember. Xehanort showed a lot of power and potential, but was very brash. Getting him criticism from some of the masters within the order. But Gobanrehc stroked his ego, attempting to bring Xehanort to his side and get him to embrace his darkness. It is from Gobanrehc that he starts to here more about the Keyblade War, as he had been there, and entices his interest in finding out its secrets. He seeks to make Xehanort his apprentice so that he can have an inside man as a part of his plot to destroy the current Keyblade Order, but also to be the first of a new order of Dark Keybladers to reform the group that worshipped and enforced the will of Chernabog centuries before. =Traits= =Fighting Style= Though he has immense power in his true form and was weakened with his transformation, he is still a force to be reckoned with. Using hellish dark powers at his disposal. For melee combat however he used green energy blades. (akin to the weapons later wielded by the Nobody Xemnas) =Notes= *Aesthetically the appearance of Gobanrehc was based on that of the Hungarian actor Bela Lugosi. Best known for playing the vampire Dracula in the Classic Universal Horror film of the same name. His appearance being chosen because of his connections to the character of Chernabog in how he was the first actor called in to act out his motions (though was replaced during production) with the monsters appearance allegedly bearing a slight resemblance to him as well. *The use of the name Gobanrehc is a homage to the name Alucard, a common alias used by Dracula. Like with the name Alucard, it is the character's true name spelled backwards. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains